


A little taste of french pastries

by Amnachil



Series: Love is soft [8]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil
Summary: After a meeting at the Vatican, Rin and Renzo takes a vacation in France.You know, a country of cooking, with a lot of pastries... A lot.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou
Series: Love is soft [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070900
Kudos: 6





	A little taste of french pastries

"Finally! Oh sweet freedom!"

Renzo races out of the Vatican's headquarters building like a mad man, Rin right after him. The meeting with the Grigori seriously dragged on and on the whole night. How tiring. Especially when you're mere spectators supposed to keep quiet and be pretty for the album photo. All the branches leaders had to participate with their second in command. The picture of Mephisto and his little brother is certainly the most ugly one, but whatever.

"Hey, we have three days off now!" the pink haired recalls. "What are we gonna do?! You told me it was a surprise!"

Right, the son of Satan did tell that. Initially, his boyfriend wasn't invited to this gathering, and he'd have very much preferred stay at home, if not for the free vacations. But since Rin obtained some time before returning to Japan, he suggested the couple could take advantage of it. He didn't specify what is his plan though.

"Let's head to the train station." he says. "I bought ticket for the 10 am train."

"You ain't gonna tell me where we are going, are you?" Renzo scowls, frustrated to be kept in the dark.

"Oh love, you know me so well."

With a smile, the half demon starts walking. He hears his partner trots behind him, not without whining about the unfair treatment.

"At least, tell me it'll be worth it." this one grumbles as they go along the street. "Cuz this meeting sucked hard."

No kidding. Even Rin grew disinteressed, so the pink haired, who never liked these kind of reunion on the first place must've died of boredom.

"Don't worry baby, we won't lack food at all." he swears.

Renzo makes a little gasp of mock indignation.

"You're hurting me!" he sobs dramatically. "I'll have you know, I'm not always thinking about food. You are."

As he speaks, he passes ahead of his boyfriend and turns around to face him. Why does he have to be so cute? The son of Satan can't repress a fond look, another proof of how whipped he is. Also, that's right, he probably thinks more about food than Renzo. And what to stuff his lover with.

"See, you're totally pondering how to feed me, pervert." this latter whispers at his ear.

Not letting time for Rin to react, he draws away with a giggle. Damn, playing cheeky in the middle of the city! They're getting closer to the train station though, so their destination won't be a secret anymore.

"Alright, you win." the half demon concedes. "I promise, there will be a lot of beautiful sceneries, places to visit, and many activities."

His boyfriend's face brighten even more, if that's possible, like he offered him the moon. Renzo has never been hard to please, but still, each time he has this look of admiration and acknowledgment, he gets even more endearing. Rin really wants to see it more and more.

"However, be sure there will also be plenty to eat." he clarifies.

"Of course, you wouldn't want it any other way." the pink haired laughs, and after a bit, he adds: "Me neither."

As soon as the son of Satan announces they're going to France, Renzo doesn't shut up. First, he screams of joy, attracting way too much attention on them. Then, he tells his lover everything he knows on the country. When they embark, he talks about the Eiffel Tower, the Champs Elysées and the many castles. As they're rapidly going north, he babbles: how the frenchs don't actually wear beret, but they do love their baguettes. Once they cross the border, leaving Italy behind, he continues with their famous movies, actors and, of course, female singers. He even tries to imitate one, whose voice is much too high pitched for him to succeed. 

Honestly, when he finally fall asleep, Rin is a bit relieved. He's always happy when his boyfriend gets excited, but right now, he'd like to focus on the more important, like book an hotel and plan a real route of what and what not to visit.

"Hello, I'd like to confirm my reservation of a suite for three days please... Yes, starting tonight."

Renzo's head is leaning on his shoulder, the boy unconsciously seeking contact in his sleep. Sure, they're in a train, and other people can see them, but still the half demon slides an arm behind his lover's shoulders, embracing him in hope he'll be more serene.

"Under the name Okumura. Yes, with breakfast."

There are perks at being exorcist. It's a well paid job, though it depends on how many meisters you have. All their friends are living decently now, nobody's complaining. But it's true Rin earns more, since he has a position of responsability. Enough to offer some rather luxurious vacations to his partner once in a while.

"Thanks you very much. Good bye."

One thing done! Now, the restaurants. The son of Satan searches for relatively quiet places, famous for their atmosphere more than the cuisine. His boyfriend's only truly comfortable when it's rather cozy, and a comfortable Renzo is a Renzo who eats. More seriously, this is what they both prefer, fancy doesn't really feel right.

"Babe..." the pink haired suddenly grumbles. "I can't sleep when you're moving so much... What are you even doing on your phone?"

Rin didn't mean to wake him, but his subtle movements combined to the train's must've been too much.

"I'm looking for sites to visit." he explains. "Almost done though."

Apparently, it doesn't convince his partner, who snuggles closer, and looks at him with half open eyes.

"Mmh, just stop please? Sleep."

More than five years together and the half demon's still surprised how cute that dude can be. No fair! Honestly, Rin wouldn't mind a nap right now, but he must be sure everything is perfect first.

"Someone has to program our trip." he says. "I swear it won't be long."

"Like you didn't already organised the whole thing back at home."

Well, twice actually but that's beyond the point. He can't help it, their vacations must be the best possible! Especially these one...

"Just... be sure you get some rest, instead of worrying for everything." Renzo adds. "You deserve it after this boring meeting. Alright?"

"Yes love, a few more minutes that's all."

The son of Satan presses his right hand against his boyfriend belly, let him find a good position for going back to sleep. He'll find the most amazing spots to see, and join him just after. It's worth the hassle when it's for the pink haired lad anyway.

They arrives at their hotel a few minutes before midnight and even Renzo, who slept most of the journey, collapses on the bed. As for him, Rin simply passes out until ten am. He wakes up to the smell of toasts and the sound of the tv. Not surprising, but his boyfriend isn't in bed with him, most likely already awake since dawn. How considerate of him to have been discreet. And a tad suspicious. Anyway, the half demon stands up, stretches before going to the bathroom. They've a long day ahead of them! Once neat and dressed, he heads to the main room for breakfast.

"Morning love." he greets him.

Like he suspected, a warm plate of toasts and jam is waiting for him. Renzo is peacefully eating some while watching a cartoon about a cat and some cockroaches.

"Hey. Come eat." he says, tapping the place next to him.

It's not like Rin will decline such an offer, but he has something else in mind. So instead of joining his boyfriend right away, he heads to their little kitchen. When possible, he books suite equiped to cook freely, he knows they both appreciate it. 

Right now though, he can't lose too much time, they do have a planning to respect. One he spent hours refining! That's why he ordered breakfast. So, and that while he was thinking about logistics, the dark haired boy grabs a tray, and puts everything edible on it. Croissant, chocolate croissants and the rest of the toasts. Only after he's taken everything, he returns to the living room. Renzo, who didn't spare him a glance until now, finally look at him questioningly. 

"Aren't your eyes bigger than your belly?" he asks.

Oh, they're playing the "hey I'm clueless" game now? The son of Satan'd have to be starving to eat all that, right, but this isn't for him.

"I brought some for you." he clarifies, though they are both already aware of it.

"I have already eaten?"

Apparently, the pink haired decided to be dense today. It's not really hard to push food his way usually, but sometimes, he just... requires a bit more persuading. Which is no problem, Rin loves persuading. He sits next to him, and divide his pile of food in two. The large for his lover, the other for him. 

"You didn't taste the croissant." he scolds. "You totally need to. This is a law in this country."

"Right." Renzo snorts. "Nice try but I got one."

Of course he did. He probably tried one of each pastry before the half demon even woke up. How impudent!

"One?! How can you say you know the taste with only one? No love, we gotta do it right."

This time, Rin takes the matter in his own hands: he grabs a croissant, and feeds him to his partner. And thanks the goddess, this one doesn't protest, he takes a big bite docilely.

"And..." Renzo asks as he chews. "How much is... munch... enough?"

Since they're getting to the best part, the son of Satan believes it's time to get comfortable. So he snuggles closer to his boyfriend, rest a hand on his adorable tummy, and then starts his own breakfast. He didn't have any yet, remember? And he's not so into it that he'd forget to eat... It happened only one or two times okay?!

"Considering you also have the chocolate croissants, let's say around five?" he suggests. "That way, you should be plenty full."

After all, they're not here to stuff him to the brim, despite how appealing it sounds. Renzo agrees to his terms anyway, already nibbling on his second pastry. Good boy. For a while, the half demon can totally focus on his own plate: he has a contact with the tummy, and that's good enough. The softness captivates him, fills him with pride and happiness. Sure, he squeezes and caresses, but that's because he can't help it, just an unconscious process. Until his lover's belly is significantly bigger. As always, as it grows, Rin loses all his pretended self control, his fingers starts to pat around the bloated midsection and he watches. Oh he watches.

"You know what? It actually tasted better at the end." the pink haired lad chuckles. "Now, time to attack the chocolate croissants, right?"

Rin nods eagerly. He always loves when his boyfriend ends up stuffed. And since he has now finished, maybe he can feed him too? Tentatively, he moves gracefully onto his man's lap, close at one can be to his tummy. Renzo allows him, lies down a little to give him space.

"Fine, have it your way." he laughs. "But I want rubs."

"Don't worry, you know I won't be able to hold myself." the son of Satan tells him with a smirk. "You'll get your fair share of them."

In the end, they leave the hotel late but Rin's gonna accept this little mishap in his perfect organisation. It's kinda his fault after all. They had sex okay? He ended up asking his boyfriend to finish the food, and that's too exciting! Sorry he's a horny boy! Anyway, one thing leading to another, Renzo had to change for more loose clothes, because as much as he likes to be stuffed, he doesn't want everyone to notices it. Whatever his attire though, the half demon finds him beautiful.

"A walk right after a hearty breakfast?" the pink haired remarks ironically. "I'm getting mixed signals."

"C'mon, you know breakfast wasn't supposed to be like that. We totally got carried away by how cute you are."

The couple's heading to the River Seine, intending to reach the Eiffel Tower from there. Rin's the one who absolutely adores strolls of all kind. The sceneries, the fresh air, everything. He's aware his boyfriend's fondly looking at him, pace a little slower but still following. 

Once they arrive to their destination, more than an hour later, the half demon is amazed by how many people are waiting to go in the monument. Behind him, Renzo sighs deeply, probably bracing himself to be in such a mob, but there is no way they'll actually do that. 

"Forget it, admiring is already worth." the son of Satan affirms. "Then, let's continue further, okay? See the Natural History Museum."

"Yes good idea."

That's obvious but the pink haired'd rather avoid too crowded places, and his lover wants to please him. It's really important, especially this time. Thus, they venture in the less busy streets of the city. While the edge of the River Seine had beautiful views, here, it's totally different. Rin is enticed by the windows display of small, cozy shops. Some art galleries also makes him gape, stunned. The world has so much to show! 

"Hm, it's strangely quiet here, despite being in the center of Paris." Renzo observes, impressed.

He's staring at a crepe store as he speaks, very busy going through their menu. Now, the half demon is a simple man, with simple needs. When the love of his life considers food, then what can he do but to indulge him?

"You want something?" he asks, stepping closer. "My treat."

Apparently, it wasn't the right move, because his boyfriend looks at him weirdly.

"I'm not hungry." he says with fake shock.

"But you could eat, right?"

They're in front of the boutique now, and it turns out they sell pastries of all kinds. They seems really appetizing, Rin reckons. 

"What are you? A gluttony demon?" his lover grumbles, but doesn't deny.

Damn, this is just a too good opportunity to ignore. Whether the pink haired admits it or not, he is tempted. His eyes reveal everything, the little gleam of desire discreet, but present anyway. Of course, it's plain greed, but even in normal times, the son of Satan'd have bought them. So, since it's supposed to be a relaxing vacation... 

"Tell me what you'd like." he insists. 

Renzo hums thoughtfully, and his boyfriend is aware it means he has won, though barely.

"French specialties I guess? Crepes can be found anywhere, there must be something else."

Poor boy isn't ready. Rin enters the shop, and asks the seller for one sample of every french pastry they prepare. Honestly? He's totally smiling like a idiot as she fills two bags of cakes and his partner's face crumples out of panic. That's fair, because that's so much food, there is not certainty he'll finish everything. Nah, truth to be told, he probably won't, but the half demon's totally gonna encourage him until the very end. Renzo tugs on his shirt timidly.

"I won't be able to go to the museum if I eat all that." he whispers, trying his best to not be heard by anyone but Rin. "Are you crazy?"

"No worries. We'll share them once we're at the hotel, okay?"

The reassurance works, the pink haired lad nods and focuses back on all the pastries they're buying. Tempted uh? Surely, it won't hurt to have one or two during the visit, right?

The fact they get back to their room in late afternoon turns out less bothersome than the son of Satan initially expected. Firstly, because the museum was really great. They even spotted some fossilized demons, how funny! Secondly, Renzo, inspite of his previous annoucement, snacked on some pastries during the visit. 

Either way, now it's the two of them alone, and Rin's anticipating a nice evening. And it must show, because his boyfriend outlines a smile as they enter in the suite.

"Alright, I'm gonna shower, and then, I'll be in your care." he decides. "You're being impatient by the way."

Yeah... Well, the half demon isn't usually this pushy, he swears. But this trip is important for a specific reason, and although he didn't say which, he's sure his lover already knows what's coming, or close enough. He really, really wants to please him before bringing the news. So, while this one leaves for the bathroom, he does his utmost to prepare the perfect atmosphere. He even brought with him their favorite pillow and plaid! And yes, it required one more luggage, so what? Rin's putting all the food on display over the little coffee table when he hears his boyfriend entering.

"Woah, you're dead serious about stuffing me tonight!"

Of course! The half demon is about to say as much, offusqued Renzo'd believe otherwise, but when he sees him, he can only gape. The pink haired opted for rather loose shorts as the sole piece of clothing. So his beautiful belly is on full view, and it's slightly bloated, which show how much he has already eaten today. But it's also not completely stuffed, and that can only be good for what's coming.  
"Before we start tho, you're gonna tell me what's going on." his partner demands while he sits down. "I wanna know why you're fussing over this trip so much."

It had to happen. Rin guesses there is no way out of this now, if he lies or denies, his boyfriend will sulk.

"Alright... there is a chance I'll be transfered here as the head of the french branch of the Order and I..."

He notices Renzo's dismayed face in an instant, and god that's not what he wanted fuck!

"This isn't sure yet!" he says hastily. "It'd happen only if Mephisto declines the change in our own department. Also, it'll be only for a few years, three or four! And I can refuse too if we don't want to move, or we could try long distance relationship but I'd hate that! Also I think the french are not so bad? I swear love, I didn't accept anything yet and..."

Two hands grab his, and he's pulled on the pink haired's lap.

"Hey babe, calm down for a sec will you?" this one admonishes him. "I was just surprised by the proposal. I mean, you're only 22 and they seriously consider you as a head?! It's just... You're so awesome!"

Just like that, all the tension is suddenly gone. Rin hates being so stressed about trivial things, he's aware they trust each other enough for him to talk about these kind of stuff but... Heck, he's even insecure about Renzo's weight instead of him!

"Okay, I can literally hear you overthinking again, so why don't you show me all the pastries France has to offer?" this latter suggests. "And we talk more about the important stuff tomorrow?"

"Yes please."

It's incredible, how the son of Satan feels better only by touching his boyfriend's belly. Silently, he sits more comfortably on this one's lap, and kneads the fat, slowly, lovingly. He takes his time, appreciating the softness everywhere he can find it. From the hips to the nipples, all around the tummy, he strokes and squeezes, marveled. His partner lets him, watching patiently as he does, though he moans from some especially sensitive touches. Eventually, Rin grabs a first pastry.

"Let's see..." he smiles. "This is a Paris-Brest, praline butter cream, hazelnut and powdered sugar..."

Renzo almost snatches him from his hands, and gobbles it in two or three quick mouthful. Someone is hungry. 

"What's next?" he asks with a cocky smirk.

Boy, this assurance won't last until the end!

"A millefeuille! Three layers of puff pastry, two of caramel creme patissiere."

This time, the half demon feeds him, imposing a more relaxed pace. Only because he wants to watch every moment, to feel every change in the tummy.

"Then, we have the Opera cake. With chocolate ganache just for you love."

His boyfriend's eyes lit up, and he tries to steal it too, but Rin knew it was coming. This glutton's weakness had always been chocolate after all.

"Not this time!" the son of Satan laughs. "I bought these, I gotta decide the pace of eating."

On purpose, he takes another pastry at the same time. Renzo's pout is cute, but won't change anything. He has control over the situation, and he intends to keep it until his lover's all stuffed.

"You're the impatient one now." he teases. "But I'm more than happy to serve you, so we're gonna eat two at once. It's a strawberry cream cake! Now, open wide."

As he predicted, his boyfriend devours them fairly quickly. He's guided by his appetite, and his appetite asks to be satiated. While the pink haired goes through them, his belly finally starts to grow. The bloating is still subtle, but Rin senses the food packing in there.

"You're doing good." he encourages. "Why don't we add a flavor of tarte tatin now? Caramelized apples, smells great yeah?"

Renzo mumbles something about gluttony demons he doesn't quite catch, before attacking the new pastry offered to him. His greediness becomes apparent, as he munches even faster, his eyes already coveting the next one. And sure, he's totally exaggerating, only to distract Rin, but this one won't hold it against him. He loves him too much anyway. Instead, he plays too, rubbing the growing belly in slow, large motions. His tantalizing hand roams, fingers sometimes sinking into the flesh. The effects are quite a sigh, as always. His boyfriend moans are the cutest sort, always whispered. His cheeks flush a so brightly red. Finally, the half demon grasps the next delicacies.

"Now to the Saint Honoré cake and rum baba." he announces happily.

At this point, everything his lover gulped down is showing. His tummy is swelling nicely, round and firm. However, it's all the other details that reveal how closer to Renzo's limits they are. Like his breath, shorter, uneven... One thing doesn't change though: he's still as hungry as the beginning, maybe even more now than he's getting aroused. So he's enjoying the cake alright, so much that Rin shoves every last crumbs into his mouth. 

"So greedy." he whispers, full of admiraiton. "Really. You're the best."

His boyfriend slowly puts his hands on his belly, letting slip a cute little sigh of content by doing so. Then, he looks the half demon straight into his eyes, full of adoration.

"And you... You're amazing." he assures. "I mean it."

Then, he resumes his eating, licking Rin's fingertips clean, before glancing at the last pastry. There's no doubt he's utterly, completely, stuffed beyond limits now. Still, he's ready to continue, just for a little more bliss, a little more pleasure.

"I love you a lot." he blurts out.

It's so unlike him to talk this much when he's in this state, and that's probably the sugar rush, but the son of Satan appreciates it all the same.

"Lemon meringue pie, that's the last. You'll eat it, right?"

Renzo nods, opening his mouth obetiently. His tummy protests noisily against the input of food, so bloated it's rock hard now. The half demon goes slowly this time, allowing him time to rest between two slices. He makes an extra effort to soothe the pain too, rubbing the overfed belly more carefully, more attentively.

"Almost done." he whispers. "You're almost done."

So beautiful when so debauched. Rin does his best to keep his composure, to restrain his movements to calming, relaxing as possible. Slow strokes, from the bottom of his boyfriend's belly to the top.  
"I... huff... I don't think can..."

"Only one slice." the half demon swears. "You're so close love."

After all, eight french pastries are a lot. But Renzo finishes it anyway, until not a single morsel remains. There's not doubt he'll pass out any time now. His belly is huge, stuffed over capacity by a small margin, just enough. His eyelids flutter while he whines incoherent words. 

"You did great." The son of Satan congratulates him. "I'm so happy to have you."

Really, the pink haired looks truly gorgeous. Rin lulls him to sleep, murmuring praises to his ear until his breath evens. Then, he snuggles against his lover, arms embracing his bloated stomach, hands brushing the taut skin, and he doze off aswell, convinced everything's gonna be fine, whether they move to France or not. As long as they're together.

**Author's Note:**

> Rin is still young, so that's a great opportunity. As a head of a branch, he could then aim for Paladin more easily, even if that's a small department in Europe. But only future will tell us if that's going to happen or not ;)
> 
> Regardless, Renzo is here, (ready to be stuffed) to accompany all along the way.


End file.
